


Ocean's Blues Will Drown

by drowsyfantasy



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowsyfantasy/pseuds/drowsyfantasy
Summary: Velen saves Kil'Jaeden, and he's now your responsibility. Rating may change.





	Ocean's Blues Will Drown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doitsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsuki/gifts).



When it comes to getting clean, Kil'Jaeden has been known to hog the shower.

Yes, he's got a large body with lots of bits and parts to wash, but you can just... _feel_ him standing under the spray with his eyes shut and his mouth open a little as he lets the hot shower run over his body like a waterfall. Even if he sometimes pushes you out of the bathroom in a march, hands on your shoulders, hooves clacking on the tiled floor, you know he's not really shy about his body. He loves to show it off to you - especially in bed - but shower time is _his_ time. Time when he gets to be alone and think for a while.

Sometimes that's good, sometimes that's bad.

It's been a while since you claimed him and took him home. Since you stood above his dying body and told Velen in no uncertain terms that you weren't having it. Kil'Jaeden, nearing the end, trusted his oldest friend to heal him, not kill him, and though the fel inside him will never be truly purged, with the imprisonment of Sargeras, he is free.

Free to hog your goddamn shower.

You wonder what he does in there. Surely he's not jacking off, considering the two of you had a very passionate morning when you woke up together (you tend to wake up to him stroking your hair tenderly and when you're fully conscious you start kissing him, he always waits for you to say that you want it before starting anything), and even a great thinker doesn't stay in one place for so long.

And then you hear it.

Faintly at first, then a bit more clear.

Kil'Jaeden...is _singing_.

His voice is low, a bit rough from millennia of abuse and felfire, but still there. He's singing in Draenic or Eredar or something (you can't understand his words) but the mournful tones bring tears to your eyes. You press your ear to the back of the bathroom door and strain to hear more over the rush of the water.

The melody is beautiful, sad and low, and seems to be repetitive enough that you can figure out what he's going to sing next. Without thinking or realizing, you start humming as well, but your voice naturally wants to go somewhere else, harmonizing, and you don't even notice the water has stopped running until he opens the door and you nearly tumble in.

He stares at you, quiet, wrapped in a towel and still dripping a little. His red skin glistens.

"I heard singing." you look up and up at him, and he casts his eyes away. "Please don't stop."

He looks back at you, quiet, then wraps his arms around you and pulls you into a hug.

With your feet off the ground, you come up to his shoulders, and you tuck your face into the side of his neck. He keeps you close to him.

"Let me teach you what the words mean," he whispers, and you close your eyes.


End file.
